2018-19 North American winter storm season
the '2018-19 North American winter storm season '''was among the most active ever recorded, with 35 potential winter storms, 33 winter storms, 20 severe winter storms, 14 blizzards and 9 major blizzards. Forecasts Most forecasts called for a average to slightly above average season, with what many consider a slightly colder winter being forecast. However, it became evident that a well above average season was underway when on September 29, a record early date, when Potential Winter Storm 001 was highlighted, much earlier than the average start date of November 1-10 for the first storm. Timeline September 2018 to January 2019 Potential Winter Storm 001 On September 29 through October 2, a large complex of snowfall impacted much of the northwestern United States and southwestern Canada. Despite this, the system was rather uneventful, with Spokane recording the most snowfall at 1.28 inches on October 1. It did result in 2 car crashes in the state of Oregon however. Many forecasts originally called for the system to be picked up by a cold front, however it was not. Severe Winter Storm 002 (Early November 2018 North American storm complex) ''See main article here: Early November 2018 North American storm complex A deadly late season tornado outbreak was associated with a winter storm, which dumped snowfall totals nearing 2 feet in spots across far northern Indiana and lower Michigan. Widespread snowfall totals nearing 6-12 inches were recorded, however the main impacts of the system was a deadly tornado outbreak, which produced several violent tornadoes. The system formed out of a arctic low on November 5, and being dragged along by a cold front, produced significant snowfall at various locations through November 9. It moved offshore and became a extratropical cyclone on November 9. Blizzard 003 (Late November 2018 North American storm complex/Blizzard of 2018) See main article here: Late November 2018 North American storm complex In what many consider to have been the worst blizzard since the Storm of the Century in 1993, the Late November 2018 North American storm complex "doubled down" on regions recovering from the less severe Early November 2018 North American storm complex. One of 9 major blizzards that season, this one was by far the worst, forming from a extremely potent arctic low on November 21 over Minnesota. It quickly grew in size, providing snowfall exceeding 6 feet in spots in Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana and Ohio. It dumped record amounts of snow in states such as Georgia, Alabama and Florida on November 25, and the system also produced a all-time record low for the state of Florida at -14°F on November 26. The system also produced the deadliest single November tornado on record, a long-tracked EF5 that tracked through parts of New Mexico and Texas on November 24. Winter Storm 004 (United Airlines Flight 1051 winter storm) A so-called "aftershock" of the Blizzard of 2018, Winter Storm 004 developed out of the remnants of the Late November 2018 North American storm complex. The system caused upwards of 4-6 inches of snow along the Eastern Seaboard, on top of the 24-36 inches of snow dumped by the Blizzard of 2018 in much of these same areas, with a line of strong thunderstorms extending down into central Florida around peak intensity. Winter Storm 004 produced several tornadoes in southern Florida, including a EF2 over the Everglades that killed 1. Another 5 were killed in New York in a pileup, and United Airlines Flight 1051 sustained severe turbulence as well as wing and engine damage and had to make a emergency landing at JFK International Airport on December 3, with 1 person dying from exposure during the evacuation of the plane. Potential Winter Storm 005 In regions recovering from the Blizzard of 2018 a few weeks prior, a small storm system produced local snow accumulations of 2-4 inches, with some totals nearing 6-8 inches during the evening hours of December 17 into the morning hours of December 18. However, a warm front swept through not long later, allowing most of the snow to melt, resulting in some major flooding along the White and Wabash Rivers in Indiana. 1 person disappeared during near whiteout conditions in Indiana that night, and was legally declared dead in March 2019, making the legal death toll from this system 1. Severe Winter Storm 006 (Late December 2018 North American storm complex)